College Frustration
by Chet-Lyn
Summary: The Cast of FFX Thrown Into a new skill testing challenge. College. Fighting School work, Blitzball, roomate rivalry, and trying to get the girls. Tidus/Yuna Wakka/Lulu Rikku/Chappu


College Frustration 

****

****

**By JM and Ki **

****

Disclaimer Notes: Jakki and I do not own FFX or FFX-2. We are not entitled to any of their characters and/or story lines. So please do not sue. We beg of you. Hey that rhymes. Jakki only owns pennies. She is poor just like me, except poorer. Please enjoy!

Author's Notes: Okay, here's the scoop about our story. The setting is them at the Besaidian College where they're all doing college work and stuff. (Easy to understand) JM is getting frustrated along with Jakki in finding out a good title. Especially considering the fact that Besaidian reminds me of bayside from "Save By The Bell". Please do not stop reading due to the setting. It really will be a good story. Just give us a chance. Stop talking Jakki. Thank you. This is not a yaoi story. At some points maybe, but no.  

                 Tidus sat on a wooden stool facing the old laundry machine, as it spun his and his roommates clothing around in a little cycle. He had been in a huge stress ball for the past few weeks due to essays and exams and his annoying roommate, Wakka. 

                Wakka and Tidus had been rivals in blitzball ever since the beginning of high school, but now since entering college they were forced onto the same team. Each game was one big rivalry against one another. Even though they had been placed on the same team they still felt it was necessary to test one another's skills. To make matters worse, they had been put into the same room as well, which almost made Tidus lose his sanity. 

                Lucky for him, he had a great friend he could turn to when he had intentions of homicide, Lulu. A skilled black mage, and his best friend since kindergarten. Most kids in kindergarten decided they wanted to play with blocks, but Lulu decided to jazz things up a bit and created an ice ball, which she threw and whacked Tidus in the face, pretty much rendering him unconscious. After many apologies their friendship began. But right now she wasn't here, so maybe he could kill him. 

                Tidus was pissed at Wakka because of his alcoholic ways. It's not that Tidus didn't enjoy drinking every once and a while, it's just he doesn't get drunk and pee all over his clothing, and puke as well. He wouldn't be as mad at Wakka if he had just puked and pissed on his own clothing but no, he had to aim at him too. Well at least he had his pale black boxers dry to wear. Thank god for him that Wakka wasn't wearing his underwear when he did it.

                He couldn't wait any longer. Tidus got up quickly and began to kick the machine because it was way to slow. 

                _Holy shit! I thought technology was supposed to be advanced. Piece of crap! Washing my clothing would have been ten times faster in Zanarkand. For fucks sake I should just go there. _

Tidus had been shifted over to Besaid after a large attack from Sin had turned Zanarkand into ruins. Tidus had been one of the few survivors; with him came his dad, Jecht, unfortunately though he had disappeared later. Although he liked Besaid, the place just wasn't his high tech Zanarkand he loved and adored.  

                Well kicking didn't seem to do anything, if anything it made it slower. Although claiming a few stares from people in the laundry place he didn't really seem to care, considering he was in his boxers. Tidus just glared his maleficent eyes at them and went back to his exciting stool. 

                _You'd think people would see this stuff normally, we did in Zanarkand. God, people practically ran around nude and it was considered normal. If they were disturbed by this they should see the after blitzball party._

One girl passed by, her eye practically glued on the blond blitzer. Tidus just shifted his eyes back to his laundry because the girl wasn't exactly his material. He wasn't a complete asshole but the girl was just something he would not be seen with in public. 

                Slowly the laundry machine stopped spinning his and Wakka's clothing.

                _Thank god!_

                Wakka had managed to rehabilitate himself as he sat on the sofa, which was plastered with his vomit. A sharp pain entered his head and ripped him apart from the inside but he was pretty used to it. As if it had just left, the feeling to vomit suddenly appeared again, and Wakka found himself running for the bathroom. He managed to make it, so he knelt down and puke quickly found it's way from his throat into the toilet below him. He'd never been more proud in his life; he got to the toilet in time. 

                The front door to his dorm opened and his roommate walked through wearing nothing but his black boxers still. Wakka took a few steps towards Tidus as he threw his clothing down on the ground in front of him.

                " I got to the bathroom, ya?" As he finished his sentence, vomit shot back out of his mouth and all over his clothing once again. Tidus was so pissed and annoyed that he threw a fit of rage and ran out the door, slamming it closed behind him, hard. 

                _Stupid jackass, give him the broken face. Smash him good. _

                He stamped his feet hard on the hallway carpet as he approached Lulu's dorm room. Clenching his teeth, he raised his hand to lightly knock on Lulu's door. 

                " Hold on. Hold on. I'm coming." Lulu quickly grabbed her gown and pulled it on, to clothe herself a little better. She also grabbed her little Moogle doll to comfort her as she answered the door. She walked calmly towards the door and placed her pale hand on the doorknob and opened it. 

                Tidus stood there, about to knock again then stopped surprised to see Lulu with a doll. "Lulu?" He asked as she looked around nervously. "Why do you have a doll?" He raised one eyebrow as she threw the doll behind her.

                "What doll?" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the room quickly because guys weren't allowed on the girls floor and especially not in their rooms. "So what are you here for?" She asked her red eyes searching his face to sense his emotion, unfortunately his expression had changed upon seeing her doll. Lulu wasn't the girlish type; she was gothic, dark purple make-up and all. "Roommate trouble again?"

                "Like you would not believe." He said and sat down on one of the two beds in the room, Lulu joined him by sitting on the one directly beside the bed he was on. He brushed one of his hands through his bleached blonde hair. He sighed and began to explain. "We went to this party after the blitz game last night." He paused. "Great party by the way. Any ways, both of us drank a lot." Lulu gave him a concerning look; she didn't like it when he drank. "Of course I didn't drink as much as him, and he got home and vomited all over all of our clothes. I had to go to the laundry room this morning and wash everything while he stayed up in the room and trashed the place." 

                "Sounds fun." Lulu said smiling slightly. 

                "For him. I got home with the clean laundry after spending like three hours at the place, and guess what he did?" She shrugged. "Vomited. So now I have to spend another three hours at the damned Laundry Mat." He kicked the bed.

                "Be careful, that's my roommates bed." She said not changing her expression at all. "She's in the shower right now, if she were here she'd probably freak, you being a guy and all." He raised his eyebrows, confused. "Anyways, bring your clothes here, I'll clean 'em up, sounds like you could use a break."

                Tidus smiled. "Thanks so much Lu, you're the best." He stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a little bit. Then again you never know what mess awaits me for when I get back, Wakka probably puked again." 

                "Wakka?" Asked a voice he hadn't heard yet, he turned around and saw a young girl, probably around his age. She had multi-coloured eyes, green and blue. She was wrapped around in a pale peach coloured towel. "Sorry." She said. "Were you two having a private conversation?"

                "I was just leaving." Tidus said and nodded.

                "Meet my roommate Yuna." Lulu said cutting in. "And this is Tidus." Lulu said to Yuna, introducing them to each other. 

                "Hey." Tidus said calmly, Yuna nodded.

                "Hello." She replied.

                It was an awkward pause for a second and then Lulu stood up. "I'll see you soon then." Tidus smiled and waved, turning around and leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Well That's the first chapter! Hope you like, If you don't…well…we'll piss on you. Just kidding. Anyways Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! (Jakki and JM will not be held responsible for you being pissed on) Haha.


End file.
